The midnight dance
by TheDrunkMage
Summary: A certain event happens when Owain catches Inigo during his midnight practice and gets his heart danced away by boy's moves.


It was a cold, windy evening in Ylisse. The now has covered the whole country and it was hard to find a river which wasn't frozen or a tree that hasn't turned white. However, the cold didn't seem to get to Owain at all, quite the opposite, it filled his heart with a desire to do something, to go to unknown lands. That, of course wasn't possible, as it was too cold for horses to go to a journey, and it was as dark as Owain claimed his soul to be. Not being able to cope with the idea of doing nothing, he decided to take a small walk in the forrest. After hours of peaceful walking, he hears a loud crack and jumps in surprise. He heads to the direction of the noise, expecting to see a risen or a bandit, but his mouth soon gets left wide open at the image before him.

-Inigo?... Is that you?

The boy didn't seem to react at his name being called out and instead continued his activity: dancing. Owain was stunned. The tales of Inigo's mother's dances weren't uncommon, but he would never expect Inigo to inherit his mother's gracefulness. It was hard to believe that someone who has suffered through 2 wars could be this breathtaking. Inigo was shirtless, and scars left by misfortunes of fate were visible on his pale skin. He wasn't as masculine as other men, but he still had a body of a soldier. His silver locks were covered in sweat and resting on his face. His purple eyes were shining brighter because of the moonlight, and held unfamiliar spark in them. His lips were curved into a small smile and he seemed completely lost in the moment. Owain was left speechless and unable to move. He couldn't stop staring. The way Inigo's hips moved, the way his feet left the ground, the way his hands gently brushed against each other... While being left in his state, Owain didn't notice a small bird landing on him. The touch of small wings against his skin settled him, making him fall ahead.

\- O-Owain?! What in Naga's name are you doing here?! And how much of it did you see?

\- I-I, uhh, kinda saw the whole thing...

\- Gods! This is beyond embarrassing! I'm sorry you had to see my awfulness! I'm sorry! Argh...

\- You're sorry? I should apologize for not saying anything! And it wasn't awful, you're amazing.-

Inigo looked up and raised an eyebrow at that.

\- I m-mean the dance was! I m-mean, not that you aren't! I mean you're a really good at dancing! E-especially when you have that cute look on your face.

Inigo was blushing at Owain's words. He glanced at Owain, only to see swordsman's cheeks reddening up as well. An awkward silence passed between the two as the boys stared at each other.

\- Soo... " cute ", huh? I expected something about me being a fail of a soldier.

\- Why would I say such nonsense.

" Especially to a man I love? " the sudden idea boomed in Owain's head, but he quickly shrugged it off.

\- Well... It's not every day you see a male dancer... I just, well... don't think people will take me or my fighting seriously if I continue to dance...

\- Inigo, the only thing which would make anyone to not take you seriously are your terrible pick up lines about you being a beast in bed!

\- That w-was one time! And I was drunk!

\- Suuure... The point is, no one is gonna think ill of you because you are passionate about something you love. Those who think otherwise don't matter. Inigo, everyone knows you're an amazing dancer. Your parents do, your friends do, and I, uhh, d-do too.

Owain shuttered out the last part, unsure on why he put himself in another category. His eyes soon widened as he felt two warm arms wrap around him. He left his hand travel through the bare back of his friend, bringing Inigo closer to him. He was taller the him, but Inigo's height was just enough for him to feel the sensation of younger boy's hot breathes' sensation against his neck.

\- T-thank you... I, umm, appreciate your words.

Both boys moved their heads at the same time and were now facing each other, the noses brushing a bit.

\- You know... I never expected you to be so...

\- Creepy? Stalkerish?

\- Considerate... You were actually being serious and not in your " Darkness! Heroes! " mood.

\- Heh... Guess even a great hero like me needs some rest. But seriously, I am very serious when it comes to people that I care about.

\- Soo, you care about me?

\- Yeah, m-more then anyone else... I think...

Owain's face was now red, and he could feel Inigo's face coming closer. Before he knew it, he was leaning in too. Their lips were now very close and soon started to gently brush against each other, when a sudden noise was heard. Both boys backed away quickly. They heard their names being called and the two walked back in complete silence. The two quickly went to sleep after explaining were they were to their parents, but none of them could really sleep that night. All Owain was could think about was Inigo's enchanting dance and how his soft lips felt against his own and Inigo couldn't stop dreaming about the green eyes that somehow always managed to calm him.

 **A/N Soooooo, this is my first story here and I couldn't resist the urge to write my fave boys. I cringed like 5 times, but still worth it. Hope my lesson was worth this.**


End file.
